the_real_tech_n9nefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Effects
Overview Special Effects is the fifteenth studio album by Tech N9ne. It was released on May 4, 2015 by Strange Music. The album is broken up into several portions representing the week, taking you through the typical schedule of the rapper. Collaborations with artists including Corey Taylor, B.o.B., Lil Wayne, 2 Chainz, T.I., Hopsin, E-40, Yo Gotti, Audio Push and Eminem, among others. The album also features fellow Strange Music artists Krizz Kaliko, Big Scoob and Ces Cru. Production on the album was handled by Seven, Strange Music's in-house producer, Excision, N4, and Joseph Bishara of Insidious and The Conjuring. Purchase of the album's deluxe edition grants two bonus tracks and a The Making of Special Effects ''DVD. The entire project is dedicated to his late mother, Maudie Sue Yates-Khalifah. Concept Recording for ''Special Effects began at a time of grievance for Tech N9ne. His mother passed away on 6 Jun. 2014 from years of physical assault from lupus and epilepsy. Fueled with skewed religious beliefs and a desire to make strange music, Tech created Special Effects, an album full of diverse beats. Flows speed up and slow across the board. The album is organized into a schedule format. Tech spends Sunday Morning grieving over his mother and then spends the Evening dwell on the darkness. He turns up on Monday and Tuesday, gets to work on Wednesday, tries to fix the social offsets on Thursday and Friday, and again spends the Weekend thinking about his mother and the fame. Reception Debuting at #4 on the Billboard 200, it sold 60,000 copies in the United States in first week sales and 14,000 in its second week. Strange Music estimates total sold at 115,000 copies. HipHopDX gave the album a 3.5 out of 5. Eric Diep says: "Special Effects can be described as a carnival of musical tastes, where 24 tracks are your attractions to indulge in different moods." -HipHopDX review, 5 May 2015 XXL Magazine sized the album as a XL title. The staff of XXL say: "If the landscape of rap music was a metaphorical island, Tech N9ne’s career would be in uncharted terrain, an obscure yet fascinating volcano constantly on the verge of eruption. What Special Effects will ultimately accomplish for Tech, finally, is the grand reveal of that eruption to the mainstream. Steadily nearing the fine line between underground and mainstream for years now, Tech’s 15th studio album finds itself as the apex of where the two classifications meet and invite both the well-acquainted enthusiast and the curious onlooker." David Jeffries of AllMusic gave the album four stars, stating: "Special Effects ramps up to its most attractive moments and gives newcomers plenty to wade through. That said, the album doesn't even buckle with this all-star and ultra-ambitious weight, as the gifted Techremains a great balancer of the very big and the very bold." Track Listing Sunday Morning Sunday Evening Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Encore *Only available in iTunes Deluxe Edition Charts Weekly Charts Yearly Charts